Field
Apparatuses and methods of the disclosure relate generally to a display apparatus and a method for controlling a display apparatus, and for example, to a display apparatus which has a dual mode Bluetooth processor and a method for controlling a display apparatus.
Description of Related Art
As an interface between a display apparatus and a user, a panel key (or a function key) of the display apparatus or a remote controller are frequently used. With the development of technology, the functions of the display apparatus have become complicated (for example, executing various applications, playing games, or the like) and diversified, so that the display apparatus can execute a content such as a video which is downloaded from the outside and also can perform Internet browsing.
The remote controller is able to control the display apparatus using optical signals, and in recent years, remote controllers employing Bluetooth communication are increasingly used. The remote controller is able to control the display apparatus using Bluetooth communication and optical signals. The remote controller can offset the directional characteristic of the optical signals by the non-directional characteristic of the Bluetooth communication.